The Fragile Line of Love
by mysterywriter333
Summary: The beginning of a series of chapters about D. Morgan falling in love with Garcia and trying to find a way to tell her. This is a continuation of the episode titled "Penelope" which was Season 3 Episode 9
1. Chapter 1

The Fragile Line of Love

Previously on Criminal Minds

Neighbor: I was inside. I heard the shot, but I didn't see anything.

Paramedic: Single GSW to the chest and abdomen. BP 90…

Morgan:

Garcia:

As soon go kindle fire with snow, as seek to quench the fire of love with words- William Shakespeare

Hotch: Alright everyone. We've got another bad one today. Conference room in five.

Agent Hotchner walks towards the conference room with David Rosse after addressing the other members of the team. JJ, Morgan, Reid, Prentiss and Garcia head to the conference room to see what is going to be their next case to solve.

Hotch: Okay team. It looks like we're headed to Teller Alaska. I hope you guys are ready to get out your winter clothes.

Morgan: Looks like I'm getting out my sexy man jacket. Didn't think I would get to look so hot in the cold of July, but sometimes I just can't help myself.

Garcia: You're always hot suga'. Raaarrrr.

JJ: So here is what we're looking at team. Six women from this small rural area have been found in the last two weeks. All have had their throats slit, and all have been thrown into the frozen lake. All but one woman was found by local fisherman and she was found floating under the ice by a small boy on sled. We believe them to be connected due to the fact that they all are originally from this town and they all have the same ligature marks and the same knife is believed to have slit all of their throats.

Prentiss: It appears were looking for a male due to the fact that all of the women have been sexually assaulted. However, one problem the coroner is facing is the time of death. The water in Alaska is so cold that it has been freezing and preserving the bodies. So we will have to try to set up a time frame as to when they went missing.

Reid: Statistically your chance of being murdered is 1 in 20,000 so clearly something is going on in this small town. The population of this town is only 239 so therefore 6 people is drastically higher than what it should be.

Hotch: Well let's go ahead and get started. Everyone grab your bag and get ready. Garcia… I hope you've got one packed because were going to need you here with us. The technology and cell phone inexistence is going to really make this difficult. Be at the jet at eight hundred hours.

Everyone gets up and begins to exit the conference room to go get their bags from downstairs. "Wait up JJ." Morgan calls after her.

JJ: What's up Morgan? Is something wrong? I'm not trying to profile you or anything, but you've been acting weird for a while.

Morgan: I've been thinking about Garcia. I can't believe she has come back to work so quickly after all that has happened to her. It's really made me think about how much… well… how much I care about her. And now she's all up in Mr. I Know It All's brain.

JJ: I think someone is a little jealous. If you have feelings for her then you just need to be honest with her and tell her. You can't expect her to respond back to you if you never fill her in on what you are feeling.

Morgan: But I told her I loved her… Isn't that enough? She's my baby girl. My oh so hot stuff.

Penelope Garcia reenters the conference room and both Morgan and JJ stop their conversation and stare over at her. "Sorry guys… am I interrupting something? I sure hope it's not getting hot in here. I don't think I can take another shock to my heart."

JJ: No you're fine Garcia. I'll just go pack my bag. Morgan remember what I said, the only way you get what you want is being honest and I'm sure she'll understand.

Garcia shoots an awkward glance over in Morgan's direction. Morgan in return gives JJ a look that could kill because she almost exposed him to Garcia.

Garcia: So tell me hot stuff. What is on your sexy little mind? A woman? A commitment? Please do tell me Mr. I've Got The Body and I'm Going To Use It. What is her name? Spit it out.

Morgan: No offense baby girl, but I'm not quite ready to expose myself to the team yet. I'll let you know when I am.

Garcia: What no smart remark either? Something must really…

Morgan walks out of the room before Garcia even finishes her sentence. She looks confused, but nevertheless only has five minutes before the plane leaves to finish getting ready to go. She heads back to her office and tries to grab any small bit of technology she thinks she may be able to use when she gets to Alaska.

After a seven hour flight of Spencer Reid rattling off random facts, the BAU Jet finally lands in Fairbanks Alaska, but unfortunately they still haven't met their destination. The team now has to board a smaller plane to be flown to Teller Alaska because they don't have an actual airstrip big enough for their plane. They will travel the last 542 miles by small plane.

JJ: I will tell you now. I will never say our jet is too small ever again. That little thing… I'm surprised they even consider that thing a plane. I'd say more of a toy.

Village Public Safety Officer steps up to the plane as they begin unloading their stuff.

VPSO: Hi. You guys must clearly be the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit. My name is Askuwheteau means he who keeps watch. It fits right? Anyways, let's head back to the village center. The State Troopers will be here tomorrow to assist, but there is only one plane in and out of her a day and you guys were on it. He'll be here first thing in the morning to help you guys out. These machines will help you guys get around to the different houses to talk to the town people. Do you guys want to start now or wait till tomorrow?

Hotch: What do you think team? I say that we sleep off the jet lag and get started fresh in the morning.

VPSO: Okay, well we've set up a few huts down the road for your stay we only had four rooms so you'll have to bunk up. I hope you all don't mind.

Morgan: I call dibs with my baby girl!

Morgan quiets down… smiles at Garcia who returns a smile of her own and then he turns to wink at JJ. As they all walk down the road toward their huts, JJ whispers to Morgan "now's your chance to tell her." Morgan smiles at JJ and says to her "I know and I'm gonna have to do it here where it is so beautiful."

….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …..

To Be Continued.


	2. Testing the Waters

Chapter 2

Morgan: Wow… this cabin is beautiful. I think I could stay here in Alaska forever.

Garcia: Now, how are you going to be Mr. Hot Stuff in all this cold weather? It does horrible things to my hair and who can really be stylish in such a huge coat?

Morgan: Trust me baby girl, I can be Mr. Hot Stuff anywhere any day.

Morgan chuckles after saying this to Garcia

Garcia: Well I guess we should unpack our clothes for tomorrow morning. I'm not sure what time Hotch will have us get up and get started. Is it sad that it's only seven here and I'm tired?

Knock Knock Knock

Morgan walks to the door and looks through the small frosted window to see JJ standing outside. He unlocks the door and lets her inside.

JJ: I hope I'm not interrupting anything (JJ winks at Morgan). I just realized that none of our cabins have towels for our showers. I thought I would bring you guys some. Did you guys pack shampoo and body wash? According to Hotch were going to be here for a while because of the lack of technology so if you'll need more you'll have to order more in.

Morgan: Where is the shower?

JJ: Right there in the corner… don't you see it?

Morgan: You can't tell me that I am supposed to fit these manly muscles in that little thing? How long will it take to get personal items shipped in because I only packed a travel sized thing of AXE?

Garcia: Don't worry Hot Stuff, we'll fit you in there one way or another. And you can just use my body wash if you don't mind smelling a little fruity.

Morgan: Hey thanks baby girl. That would be awesome although I must say I smell the best in lavender.

JJ: Well I'm going to head back to my cabin. If you need anything, let me know and I'll see if I can find it. (She walks out the door) Oh yeah, and Hotch wants us at the VPSO headquarters at seven sharp. Get some rest guys.

Garcia: I almost forgot. I have to call Kevin. It's eleven there, so he might be in bed.

Garcia picks up her cell phone to see that she has no service. She goes to the bed and opens her laptop to see that there are no wifi connections that she can tap into.

Garcia: well I guess I can't talk to Kevin tonight. I can't get a connection on anything I brought. Maybe this will be my break from technology and a break from Kevin.

Morgan: Sorry baby girl, I don't have service either or I would let you use mine. Hey, I'm headed out. Do you need anything?

Garcia: What are you going out for now? There might be bears or a moose or something.

Morgan: I just need to go to the headquarters to see if they have any spare blankets.

Garcia: Why don't you just sleep in bed with me? I don't mind. Although I am a cuddler, so you might have to deal with my legs twisting around yours all night.

Morgan: Sounds great. I'll just go get changed in the bath… that's right, we don't have a bathroom. Well I guess I'll get changed in the shower.

Morgan walks to the shower and steps behind the curtain hanging in the corner of the room. He changes his jeans to pajama pants and then steps out from behind the curtain and returns to the bed. When Garcia looks up, she sees a shirtless Morgan staring at her. She stutters because she is so speechless.

Garcia: I'm so… soo. Soorrry. I shouldn't have been staring at you. It's just. Wow. I didn't know you were this built.

Morgan laughs as he climbs underneath the covers. "It's nothing. I just work out a little bit. Nothing too strenuous." Garcia acts as if she might say something, but she decides not to. She climbs off the bed and grabs her pajama set and heads to the shower.

Garcia: Eww. Derek Morgan… I am not getting in that thing. It probably has a million different bacteria in there.

Morgan: How about I just turn around for tonight and tomorrow I'll see if I can find some cleaner to at least disinfect it.

Garcia: Promise not to peek?

Morgan: I swear.

Morgan rolls to his side, his back to Garcia. She begins to undress and get dressed in her pajamas. "Okay, " She tells him. Morgan rolls again back to his back and pulls the blankets open for Garcia to climb in. He lays his arm down and she cuddles up to his side. Together they lay there in the silence until Morgan can't keep his secret in anymore.

Morgan: You know Precious, you are one special lady. I have something that I need to tell you. I think I'm falling in love with you pretty girl. I mean you are so special and so caring. I look forward to coming home from our case trips to see your gorgeous face.

The room falls silent, and Morgan fears the worst. Maybe she took it wrong, maybe she doesn't feel the same way I do, maybe she is just speechless. I wonder if I said it all wrong, maybe I asked her too fast. All of these thoughts run through his mind, until he finally looks over and sees that she has fallen asleep in his arms. He spends a while laying there staring at her and taking in the beautifulness that she puts off. He kisses her forehead and tells her goodnight. Slowly he too drifts off to sleep.

Garcia: Ahhh… Kevin I'm sorry. I can't help it. Please don't do this. Stop please don't hurt me. I can't help that I don't love you. It's not my fault. Yes I do. I can't help that I love him. Kevin, no you can't hurt Derek just because I have feelings for him. Stop. No…Don't hit me. Ahhh Kevin.

Morgan: Garcia… baby girl…wake up… it's just a dream. It's me baby. It's Morgan.

Garcia wakes up in a frenzy. She is drenched in sweat and she is crying horribly. She looks down at the floor in embarrassment wondering how much Morgan has heard her say.

Morgan: Baby it's just me. What's wrong? Are you okay?

Garcia: I'm fine. I just don't really want to talk about it. I'm fine.

Morgan: I heard you begging him not to hurt you. Baby has he hurt you? Did he put his hands on you?

Garcia looks at the floor and begins crying. Morgan begins to feel enraged at the thought that someone may have hurt someone so loving and so caring.

Morgan: I asked you a question. Has he ever put his hands on you?

Garcia: Just once and I didn't talk to him for a few days. It wasn't that big of a deal. I know he cares. Please Morgan, don't do this. It isn't worth you getting upset.

Morgan: I am so sorry angel. You deserve so much better. (Morgan pulls Garcia into his arms). Trust me, he will never put a hand on you again. I'll make sure of it. And baby girl it is a big deal and he will learn how big of a deal it is when I get home.

The two lay back down in bed together. Garcia sits and wonders how much Morgan heard her say. Does he know that he hit me because I tried to leave him for Derek? Derek too sits and wonders whether he should tell Garcia that he knows she feels the same way he does. Should he tell her that he has plans to seriously hurt Kevin for hurting her for caring too much for him? Together they lie and think, together the two cuddle, and together the two fall asleep.


End file.
